


The Wedding Present

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: “Everything alright? You’ve not…you’re not having second thoughts?”“You what? No!” Aaron’s response is so instant, so firm that his fiancé instantly relaxes. “Idiot,” he chides playfully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea I tweeted about tonight in reference to Aaron and Robert's wedding.

“Aaron!” Robert says in surprise, turning around to find his soon-to-be husband standing in Vic’s living room. It’s their wedding day, and Robert had stayed at his sister’s the night before in a last minute attempt at keeping to tradition.

“Hey,” Aaron replies simply. “Nice suit.” He’s looking the older man up and down, a small appreciative smile on his face. He himself is still wearing his usual hoodie, making Robert wonder if there is something wrong.

“Everything alright? You’ve not…you’re not having second thoughts?”

“You what? No!” Aaron’s response is so instant, so firm that his fiancé instantly relaxes. “Idiot,” he chides playfully. “No, I’ve just come to give you your wedding present early. Otherwise waiting until the ceremony might risk you keeling over in shock, so….anyway.” Looking towards the doorway, Aaron calls out, “Okay, ready now!”

Robert follows his gaze and watches as a familiar man appears in the room. He’s grown a beard, presumably only to accommodate his circumstances Robert assumes; but still it looks bloody awful as far as he’s concerned. Apart from that, the man looks just as he remembers him.

“Lost for words, Rob? That’s not like you,” the man teases.

“Andy,” he manages finally, and suddenly he’s surging forward and hugging the man. Someone he had been at odds with for too many years to count, but who he’s never stopped caring about; his brother.

Andy hugs him back as Aaron looks on with a grin, knowing absolutely that he’s done the right thing.

“How are you here?” Robert asks once they part again. “We’ve been trying to find you ever since Lachlan confessed. Diane and Vic have been in bits thinking they’d never see you again.”

“I know,” Andy nods sombrely at that. “I’ve just seen them. And you can thank Aaron for this. Tracked me down, picked me up at the airport at the crack of dawn and even helped deal with the police.”

“You…” Robert trails off, looking to Aaron in stunned confusion.

“Kept my fists to myself this time too,” he jokes, holding up his hands as if in proof. 

“You found him?”

Aaron smiles. “Well, not me, but I knew we were already on the right track thinking he’d be in France because of the kids. Even though Debbie hadn’t seen him. Anyway I’ve got a few old mates over there and I asked them to help. You know, while keeping it on the down-low, obviously. It was a long shot, at least until I got the call late last night.”

“Next thing I know,” Andy picks up the story. “Aaron turns up at the airport with Vic and Diane in tow.”

Robert has to tear his eyes away from Aaron for his next question, even though he’s in awe of this man who has gone to such lengths to make him happy today. “What happened with the police?”

“We’ve just come from the station. They’ve told me that the attempted murder charge has been formally dropped, but I’ve still been charged for evading custody and…well, no need to go into all that stuff right now. Plenty of time for that. I’ve been bailed, so I’ll be staying at Vic’s for a bit.”

“How did you manage to swing that? They don’t tend to grant bail to someone who’s a flight risk.”

Andy grins at him, looks at Aaron who rolls his eyes in amusement. “Oh, I had backup. You know what Diane’s like when she’s on a mission. She explained about your wedding being today, and then insisted that there was no chance of me doing another disappearing act because there’ll be hell to pay from her if even tried.”

Robert chuckles. “What did she do, scare them into relenting?”

“Well she certainly scared me!” Andy smirks back. “Anyway, Vic backed her up on all that and then your man over here,” he gestures to Aaron. “He reminded them that I had actually been framed for a something I didn’t do, and had my life turned upside down. Basically he told them, ‘for God’s sake let him go to his brother’s wedding!’ So here I am.”

No one speaks for a few minutes. The whole thing feels too surreal for words now that Robert’s been updated on everything.

Andy is the first to break the silence as he glances awkwardly at his brother. “Right, time to get married, you two. I don’t suppose you’re in need of a best man, Robert?”

Robert’s mouth drops open. “I…really? I mean yeah, ‘course. That’d be…who else was I gonna pick anyway, I’ve got no mates as it is.”

“Oi,” Aaron snorts. “You’ve got me.”

“Yeah,” he nods, shooting him that secret smile. “I know.”

“Good. Right, I’d better get home and get ready, so I’ll leave you with your best man and go and check that my own isn’t too hungover.” As Aaron heads out the door, Robert reaches his side in seconds.

“Thank you,” he says quietly, hands cupping his fiance’s face, their foreheads touching and he’s just about to close the gap completely and kiss him senseless when a loud deliberate cough behind them breaks the moment.

“Save it for when you’ve sealed the deal, eh?” Andy tells them. “Running out of time here if you want to make it official today.”

They smile at each other, and reluctantly Robert steps away so Aaron can leave. 

“Hey,” he says just before they part ways for the last time before taking each other as husbands. “You know?”

Aaron’s eyes light up. “I know.”


End file.
